


[Fanart] Morpork 99

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-12 01:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: The Brooklyn Nine-Nine AU no-one asked for.





	1. BONE?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoooOw **d** are you, **d** e **TEC** tive **h** umped ** _ing?!_** i am **YOUR** su **p _EORIOR OFFICER!!!_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/156346678845/misskiwi-scullysthumbtacks-the-monty-hall)

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/174078277265/hoooow-dare-you-detective-humpeding-i-am-your)


	2. Be Professional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patricians are elected by the people ever since democracy has finally been implemented in the city for good.  
> Vetinari has been the Patrician for twelve years running but next elections are approaching. Along with Drumknott he takes a moment to scope out his competition during some gala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/174030134035/fantasticandfemale-these-two-are-terrible)  
>   
>  slight OOCness ahoy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/174440796975/insp-in-this-au-the-disc-is-more)


	3. So Much Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of one of Angua's first investigations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/157240661660)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t make near enough pins, did I?  
> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/174495153605/i-didnt-make-near-enough-pins-did-i-insp-i)


	4. VET?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> 
> 
> **MAN JUMPS IN THE FREEZING WATER**
> 
> **SAVES THE PATRICIAN’S DOG**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/174700443005/reality-is-unknown-whitepeopletwitter-vet)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then the next day the very same man walks into the Ankh-Morpork times building to do a job interview for a photojournalist position.  
>   
> He’s very polite and he’s wearing a vest and small round sunglasses.  
>   
> William and Sacharissa continue to be ridiculously simitten.  
>   
> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/175182404610/man-jumps-in-the-freezing-water-saves-the)


	5. What's Up, Beaches?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Mr Drumknott accidentally misfiled a document (after 3 days of work on about 6 hours of sleep total) he wanted to hide in shame but couldn’t bring himself to leave the city so he holed himself up in the Blue Cat Club where he was eventually found by clerk Ishmael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to watch season 6 of Brooklyn 99 and I got as far as the first episode before I had to stop and do another Morpork 99 piece thanks to captain Holt.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/183482419065/the-day-after-mr-drumknott-accidentally-misfiled-a)


	6. Dirtbag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some criminal shenanigans put Drumknott in danger and Vetinari allows himself to get kidnapped to protect him and also because it’s been a while since he had an opportunity to personally kick some ass. Moist’s attempt at freeing him quickly changes into keeping him company while tied to a chair and listening to the bad guy’s monologue. Meanwhile, Drumknott drives a car through the door of the warehouse they are being kept in and uses one of the self-defense techniques Vetinari and the Dark Clerks taught him after his stabbing during ‘The Charlie Incident’ to knock the bad guy out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[isnp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/173293577480/mystifyinglane)

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~Moist is annoyed ‘cause Vetinari and Drumknott always gang up on him and bully him with deadpan jokes and death threats that are not veiled at all.~~

 

Bonus: 

 

 

Moist trying to teach Drumknott the art of one-liners doesn’t go well.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/183707474945/some-criminal-shenanigans-put-drumknott-in-danger)


	7. Dealing With Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleaned some of the older Morpork 99 stuff I had stashed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.] 1](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/160478969265)   
>  [[insp.] 2](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/146723999070)   
>  [[insp.] 3](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/160520942425)   
> 

 

 

 

*  *  *

 

 

 

 

*  *  *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/183821111655/cleaned-some-of-the-older-morpork-99-stuff-i-had)


	8. My Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vimes got help up at work (doing his best not to let Carcer put a knife through his throat while time traveling, you know, the usual) so Carrot and some of the off-duty cops went to look after Lady Sybil until he returns.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady Sybil doesn’t bother much with wigs in this AU.  
>   
> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/183849511040/vimes-got-help-up-at-work-doing-his-best-not-to)


	9. Fellow Soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polly decides to subtly inform Blouse that she and Mal are dating but she forgot how slow he was about most things that aren’t maths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/168571391330/lvthored-straight-people)

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He was very supportive once he finally picked up what she was putting down.  
>   
> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/183968441770/polly-decided-this-was-the-best-way-to-tell-blouse)


	10. Lightly Stabbed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During ‘The Charlie Incident’ Vetinari wakes up in a holding cell and has some questions.  
> Vimes is helpful.  
> Drumknott appreciates ~~and considers sending Igor a thank you note for unbuttoning Vetinari’s shirt a bit and rolling up his sleeves~~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/128793623775)

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/183984708325/during-the-charlie-incident-vetinari-wakes-up-in)


	11. Not A Thug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you accidentally travel back in time and have to explain to people that you aren’t a murderer - you just have a resting bitch face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/152393047355)

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I know that Vimes wasn’t naked in that scene in _Night Watch_ but consider my argument: I don’t care.~~   
>  [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/183993640710/when-you-accidentally-travel-back-in-time-and-have)


	12. Straight With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ridcully needed a wizard to do some undercover work for the University (don’t ask me why, I didn’t get that far) and chose professor Macarona. The catch is that he needs to pretend he’s straight and he doesn’t get why, but he’s gonna do his darnedest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.1]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/163719948255/kiisapmata-bloodydifficult-nichigin-this)   
>  [[insp.2]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/166077447785/davis-viola-holt-pretending-to-be-straight)

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were some things I disliked in _Unseen Academicals_ , but there was also a bunch of stuff I enjoyed. One being every single time Pepe (who I can’t draw yet) made an appearance, other the existence of professor Bengo Macarona and the fact that he’s very… skilled with balls.  
>   
>   
> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/184040047340/ridcully-needed-a-wizard-to-do-some-undercover)


	13. Gift Basket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While he’s off on a diplomatic trip to Quirm, Vetinari sends Drumknott some snacks that Rufus once mentioned he’d like to try.  
> The Dark Clerks accidentally eat all the snacks (because Mr Drumknott isn’t one to indulge in sweets, right?).  
> Arachne sets them straight, but not quickly enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/171959984120/minalous-abigailmaedy-sandandglass)

 

 

 

Fortunately, Mr Ward has an idea.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/184207678230/while-hes-off-on-a-diplomatic-trip-in-quirm)


	14. Cancel My Cable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angua gets framed and sent to prison. Her boyfriend and dad figure try to help however they can while working to clear her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/180236987155)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/184789769925/angua-gets-framed-and-sent-to-prison-her-boyfriend)


	15. You Have Their Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carrot dispenses some knowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[insp.]](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/173169101190)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/184808338670/carrot-dispenses-some-knowledge)


End file.
